An objective of this program is to expand the body of technical information available to the textile industry for use in determining and achieving feasible reductions of employee exposure to occupational noise. Technology will be developed to facilitate effective redesign of machine components likely to be utilized in new plant installations and modernizations of older plants. For difficult problem areas where conventional frequency and time analysis procedures have not been effective recent developments in noise source diagnostic techniques will be exploited. To assess the impact of implementing demonstrated noise control technology on the textile industry guidelines will be developed for determining economic feasibility. Through the medium of semi-annual open meetings of interested representatives of industry, labor, enforcement agencies and University researchers, information exchange on current status of noise control research and case histories of industrial applications will be conducted.